Angel's Gift
by Ha'Driana
Summary: What if Spike hadn't given up on the ring so easily? In this AU, there's another episode following "In The Dark". If Spike is not ready to let the ring rest in peace, how will Angel deal with him?


What if Spike hadn't given up on the ring so easily? In this AU, there's another episode following "In The Dark". If Spike is not ready to let the ring rest in peace, how will Angel deal with him? Especially when he surprisingly comes into the possession of cursed bracers to use on our hero.

"Yes!" she screamed before skipping into Angel's office, with a large smile on her face. She was practically jumping up with joy of the news she brought.

Angel, who had been reading a book up until Cordelia's exclamation, raised an eyebrow slightly at her display of enthusiasm. Yet, he didn't ask what the excitement was about. After a few moments, this produced a change in her demeanor. She put her hands on her hips and gave him a look that he was starting to associate with annoyance on her part.

"Well aren't you going to ask me what I'm so happy about?" She asked, waving a file in front of her.

"Aren't you going to tell him anyways?" Doyle said walking into the room, his smile giving away just how fond of Cordelia he was at the moment. He sat down and unfolded the news paper he had brought with him and proceeded to read the headlines.

Cordelia gave a huff before opening her mouth again but didn't lose any of the exuberance. "We have a paying client! She's coming in at one o'clock tomorrow to talk to us." There was a tone of triumph in her voice that was unmistakable.

"And why did she contact us?" Asked Doyle, without really looking away from his newspaper. "What does she want?" At this point, he looked up to see Cordelia shrug. "You're willing to take her money without even knowing what she wants us to do for her. That's low, darling."

The woman crossed her arms and scowled. "I have a living to make you know." She looked at Angel, who was barely paying attention to the exchange. He sensed her gaze and looked up at her. "You know!" When she saw no support in his gaze, she briskly shoved the file into his hands and walked off. "I'm going to make some coffee." She stated as she walked away.

Angel looked at Doyle. "Anything interesting in the news."

"Nah, just the usual," the half-demon replied. "A few killings here and there and two disappearances. Nothing new." Angel nodded and went back to his book.

A man sat at a bar, looking around at the shady people and wondering who had been the one to ask for the parcel he had with him. His master had said that this particular client was special and that no risks were to be taken. They had convened to meet at a bar and discretely exchange parcel for money and leave it at that. His client was supposed to be there an hour ago and still hadn't showed. Mat was about to leave when someone tapped in on the shoulder. He whirled around to find himself face to face with a man donning bleached blond hair, blue eyes and a leather jacket.

"The packet," said the man with an accent extending his hand. He was so very close.

"The money," Mat said, though with much less authority.

"Oh yeah, it's in m'car. Come with," said the man, heading towards the door without another word. Mat swallowed the last of his beer and took off after the man. Though he felt much less comfortable about this whole thing, he just wanted to get this over with and go home.

Mat walked out into the fresh evening to find himself face to face with the man blond hair, who was way too close for comfort again. Before he could take a step back, Mat found himself with the man's fangs buried deep into his neck.

"Now, it's your turn, Angel," said Spike, wiping his mouth off. "To die." He grinned to himself and took off to his lair to plan. Only to come back a minute later to take the package that he had come to get in the first place, the snack had after all been unplanned. He dearly hoped no one had seen him double back.

"Where is Angel? Our paying client will be here any moment!" said Cordelia pacing the reception. Doyle watching her all while trying to hide his amusement. "You know. We really need him to be his dark brooding self."

There was a knock at the door, which made Cordelia jump. "She's here!" She went over and opened the door. What she found there was nothing that she had expected when she had spoken to the woman on the phone. "Come in," she managed to say. Doyle stood up and was as amazed as Cordy.

"Thank you," said a woman in her mid-twenties as she walked into the reception at Angel Investigation. She wore dark jeans with a v-neck shirt that was nowhere near as revealing as what Cordy was wearing at the moment. She was slim and lean and clearly fit. She was broad shouldered with tanned glowing skin, with a gorgeous smile. Her boy-short hair was shaped into a wave of a Mohawk with orange and red highlights. The piercings in ears, an industrial in one and a double spiral in the other with a rook, stood out less than the Japanese symbol tattooed behind her ear for which her hair had been shaved to accommodate. She was as much punk with her other flesh piercings, an eyebrow pierced and center bottom lip. She looked like a regular punk that should have been wearing torn up clothes and definitely not walking into their office with as much class as she did. She walked in as if she had nothing to fear.

Cordelia closed the door behind her and had difficulty collecting her thoughts in order. The woman she had spoken to on the phone had been very well spoken and certainly did not lead to her to think that the punk before her was the same person. "Can I get you something?" she asked.

The punk turned to her and smiled with beautiful straight white teeth. "No thank you," she said. Her voice was clear and as beautiful as she was. "I'm Raina Wensle, but my friends call me Ray." She extended her hand and shook both Cordelia's hand and Doyle's.

Doyle finally managed to swallow and speak. "Well, I'm Doyle and this is Cordelia. Nice to see, uh, I mean meet you." He found her handshake firm and more importantly her skin warm and soft. "Um, so what can we do for you?"

Her smile faded just a bit. "I have a little problem."

"Like what," asked Angel from his office door. She turned around and managed to stun Angel as much as the others. Her natural beauty that was just somehow marred by her punk but not punk dress was confusing, along with the aura of strength and self-assurance that radiated through his senses in waves.

"This is Angel," said Cordelia by the way of introduction. She was obviously very displeased with the attention the punk was getting. She walked around and sat down at her desk and pretended to be occupied.

"Thank you for meeting with me, Angel," said Ray as she extended her hand for another firm handshake, which the vampire found intriguing.

"Come in," he said, motioning her into his dark office. He closed the door a moment later and stood there while admiring the gracefulness of her movements as she took a seat in a leather chair placed in front of his desk. "What can I do for you?" He asked, while taking his seat.

Her smile disappeared leaving her face almost haunted. "I work at the Villa in West Hollywood. I've been working there as a bartender for almost two years, trying to put myself through University. About six months ago, I started to notice that I was being followed. I've told police, I've hired detectives." She stopped and raised her eyes from her lap to him. Her green eyes settled on him and managed to raise the hairs on the back of his neck. Those eyes saw more than any other should. They saw directly into his. "I've tried everything. The police found nothing and the detectives disappeared. Investigations have lead to nothing. No one knows who is doing it." Her green eyes held him in their trance for a moment, before she finally looked back down at her hands in her lap.

"What makes you think I can help?" He asked, leaning back into his chair.

"I was told you take care of special cases." Her eyes lifted again to ensnare him. There was clearly something about her that was more than just a little alluring.

"I do, but..." Angel started, ready to tell her that her case was simply not what he did and invite her to go see Kate.

"The people that are following me are weird. They confronted me yesterday for the first time, asking me for some religious scroll that I've never heard of. I did some research last night. This scroll mentions the coming of Angels. Whatever that is." She leaned forward in her seat.

"Research?" He raised an eyebrow at the term. Most of his clients would never had thought of researching anything of the sort.

"Yes. About ten years ago, I was dragged into some witchcraft. It didn't take me long to figure out that I was meddling in something that was way more powerful than me. I left it but I never got rid of my curiosity for it. I'm not afraid of things I don't know. But I do know that there is evil in this world that the police will never be able to fight." She was perfectly serious and very intent on what she was saying.

Angel wondered if she even knew that she was in a room alone with a vampire but decided to put off telling her. "So what made you think that this is has anything to do with your witchcraft?"

"I shot one. He got back up and walked away." There was a tremble in her voice. Was it because she shot someone or because it was he got back up?

"How did you get your hands on a gun?" The question can out by itself but the fact that whoever she had shot had gotten back up was a good indicator that he wasn't human. And probably more important than the punk-not-punk could shoot a gun.

"My father was in the military and made sure I always knew how to defend myself. I don't usually get scared easily but this is something I have no idea how to deal with." She trailed off, obviously not comfortable with the fact that she couldn't solve her own problems. She folded back into herself, wrapping her arms around herself. "I don't understand this. I don't know what I did to attract their attention. I don't know anything about a scroll and I certainly don't want anything to do with it." She took a deep breath to calm herself. It visibly worked for when her eyes came back to him, they were clear of all fear and showed her determination. "Word on the street is that you take care of these things."

Angel got up and walked over to her to finally sit on the edge of his desk. "We'll take care of it. I'll have Doyle take you home. I'll try to find out what this is all about." He reached over and placed a hand on her shoulder which he hadn't noticed till then had been shaking. "Don't worry, everything will be fine."

She favoured him with a small smile as she stood up. "Angel, just be careful. I know they've killed before and I don't doubt they'll kill again. I don't want more people dying or disappearing because of me." She took a step towards him and put a hand on his arm so that he wouldn't take a full step back.

"It's not your fault, you know." He was clearly uncomfortable with the contact of her hands. They were so warm, so soothing. He could smell her scent so sweet and strong. He suddenly felt the desire to feed so acutely that he swallowed and was about to shake her off but her grip on his tightened just a fraction.

"I'm sorry, I just have to make sure," she said as she reached out a gentle hand and pressed two forefingers to his forehead just lightly. A feather touch.

Just for that moment, he couldn't move. He was completely transfixed by her eyes. "Of what?"

"That you are the vampire with a soul." She smiled her beautiful smile and took a full step back out of his personal space. Ray had an amused smile as Angel touched his forehead, looked at this hand and then back at her. "I sense souls Angel. That's why I started witchcraft in the first place. I had an innate sense for the 'unnatural' and that's what drew me to it." She shouldered her purse and looked at him squarely in the eye. "I'm sorry I made you uncomfortable but understand that I would not trust this matter with anyone else."

It took the vampire a few moments to absorb everything. "You came here for me to take the case. You know what I am. You read my soul. Now you want me to help you?"

Ray took another deep breath. "Angel, I don't get scared for nothing but I'm scared. These guys mean business." She lifted the edge of her shirt to reveal not only a belly piercing, but a cross sliced thinly into her skin. It was very fresh but no blood. She had obviously taken great pains to clean the wound so it would not bleed. "They cut it into me and used my blood to put crosses all over my apartment. I can't stand being there. This is beyond me and I really don't know what to do anymore."

Angel took an extra look at the wound and nodded. "I'll do it. Doyle will get you home... uh safe."

"Thanks," Ray said. "I really appreciate it." She walked out of his office with the same resolve she brought it. Angel motioned Doyle towards her as she walked by him in the reception.

"Watch over her while we look into this," Angel said to the half-demon.

When she had left the office, Angel turned to Cordy. "Look up all the references you can find to a scroll about the coming of Angels. Also, do a background check on Raina Wensle. There is something that doesn't add up."

"Sure, boss. A foot massage with that?" Cordelia said, looking rather annoyed. Angel gave her a look that said that her comment was rather inappropriate. "What? Punk girl walks in and both of you go gaga over her. Isn't that strange as it is? What makes you think she isn't a demon anyways?"

"She's not."

"And how would you know that?"

"It's a feeling. Just trust me." Angel said as he walked out.

"Where is the girl?" asked a man darkly clad with a hood pulled over his head to hide his face. He asked this to two other men, similarly dressed and hidden.

"She is more resourceful than expected," said one.

"She says she knows nothing," said the other.

"Of course she would say that," said the First. He took a step forward towards the other two. "She doesn't know what she knows. Yet she does not fear you as other mortals would. She is young that is why we can attack her without fear. If she knew, then we would need to fear."

"She has hired a detective," said the Second.

"He goes by the name of Angel," said the Third.

"He will have other things to deal with soon enough. Coincide you attack with the one named Spike. It will make things easier," the First said, turning away from the two.

"You want us to work with a vampire?"

"This is unheard of for purebloods."

"Do what you have to do. Our master will not be please to have her come into her knowledge before we find the scrolls. Once we've found them and destroyed them, we will no longer need to fear any being. We shall rule."

"So Doyle, how's it going?" asked Angel over the phone.

"She's like a vampire... huh I mean, she sleeps during the day and works at night. Would you believe they wouldn't let me into the Villa without her vouching for me. What has this world come to? Refusing me entrance to a lounge for no bloody reason."

"Have you seen anything unusual?"

"Nothing so far. Are you sure she isn't just making this up?"

"Have you seen her apartment yet."

"Yeah, shit load of crosses."

"Her blood."

Doyle swallowed. "Any news about the scrolls?"

"Something about the birth of the Forgotten Angel and the coming of the Queen's army but nothing more than that. It's as if the scrolls were as forgotten as the angel is mentions. Any visions?"

"Nah, I'll keep you posted though."

Doyle's night was rather exciting but not. The Villa was definitely a place to be in L.A. but because he was there to protect Ray, there were very little chances to mingle with any of the beautiful ladies. He watches Ray bartend all night, dealing with the beautiful people of Hollywood without batting any eyelashes at the fact that she was serving some of the richest in town. He watched as she made everyone she dealt with feel special, even her work colleagues. At the end of the night, when all the customers were gone and all that was left was the clean up, Doyle had the chance to ask her a few personal questions.

"So why bartending? I mean you could do so much more, like... umm, well, you are beautiful and ..."

"Why thank you, but selling my beauty and my values in a bundle for a couple of million like all the other beautiful people do in Hollywood is not something I can do lightly." She smiled to take the bite out of her words. "I rather do something that doesn't involve that. I just wouldn't be able to live with myself at the end of the day."

Doyle thought just how different Ray was compared to Cordelia. The latter would never have a problem with that. "Angel mentioned that you were going to University."

She was scrubbing a particularly sticky spot off her counter. "Yeah, I was doing engineering and then switched to law."

Doyle smiled. _Another kind of vampire of the human world_. This was quite funny to him considering that he was working for one. "So sucking the life out of poor unsuspecting victims of the law is something you can live with at the end of the day?" It was out before he knew it and instantly regretted it. She was a paying client and did nothing to deserve his snide remark.

"I'm going to work in public defence, Doyle. I want to put criminals behind bars, not save them." She smiled to take the sting out of her words. "Not everyone is gifted by the Powers to help the innocent, sometimes you need to find your own way to help."

Doyle stared at her stunned. She wasn't supposed to know anything about his mission. "How do you know that? I mean... It isn't true. It's a ludicrous idea." He stood up and actually took a step back from the bar. "Who are you really?"

Her green eyes lifted to meet his. "I read souls and the Powers are all over yours." With that, she threw the rag she had been cleaning with into the sink and bent down to grab her coat and purse. Doyle watched as she bid good night to the rest of the staff and joined him on the other side of the counter. "Walk me home?" she asked. It was all he could do but nod. This woman was not supposed to know about the Powers. This woman was not supposed to be able to read souls. And this woman was not supposed to be able to say these things with such a beautiful smile that it took the sting out of her words.

As they walked in silence down a quiet street, Doyle couldn't stop the awful feeling of being watched. He looked around but found no one. "Can you feel them?" Ray asked, a slight tremble in her voice. Doyle nodded slightly. He could feel them alright and they didn't feel good. He pulled out his cell phone and dialled Angel.

"Angel, we are being followed. Any news on the scroll?" Doyle's voice carried the urgency that he felt and he was glad that the vampire was picking it up.

"Come back to the office, hoping that they'll follow you. Nothing on the scroll," replied Angel before hanging up.

Doyle reached out to Ray and was immediately assailed by a vision. It was of Angel feeding off of Ray. He came back to reality with a sudden shock with Ray supporting him. "Doyle, are you okay?" she asked.

The half-demon swallowed his dread and nodded. "We need to get back to the office."

Spike was enjoying this way too much. He had the bracers, he knew how to use them and Angel was in his office, just waiting for him. Okay, the stupid vampire-with-a-soul was not actually waiting for him but it was close enough. It was only when Doyle and a juicy piece of woman ran up the steps to Angel Investigations that Spike could see how this was about to play out in his favour.

Doyle and Ray burst through the door of Angel Investigations and closed the door behind them quickly. Angel joined them from his office a moment later. Doyle was completely breathless by the time they had locked the door and was bent over trying to catch his breath.

Ray was actually just breathing lightly with a thin sheen of sweat upon her skin. Angel could smell her delectable female scent in the air and it made something deep inside of him stir. "They started following us the moment we stepped out of the club."

"Did they follow you here?" asked the vampire. His question was answered by shadows moving behind the windows. Angel grabbed Ray and pushed her into his office. "Doyle," asked the vampire.

"Behind you," replied the half-demon. Angel turned around and grabbed the axe thrown to him. He just had time to turn around and watch the three demons jump through the glass walls of his reception area. He tried to cleave one, barely missed, and reversed his swing. The blade hit deep in the demon's side, which howled and pushed itself away from Angel.

A moment later a scream resounded from his office. "Ray," Angel breathed before dashing for the sound of her voice. As he ran into his office, something tripped him and he reached out to catch himself only to find Spike catching him. It was only when he landed heavily on something soft, which he found a moment later to be Ray, that he realized that he now had two wide gold braces on his wrists. He looked up and found Spike smiling at him. "Spike, what are you doing here?"

"Shut up, grab the girl and come with me," said the platinum-blond vampire with a wicked grin. Angel 's body instantly reacted to his order without Angel being able to do anything, much to his surprise. He turned and picked up a very unconscious Ray and followed Spike out without being to protest against it.

"We have failed," said the First.

"The vampire has her," said the Second.

"She will be dead by morning," said the Last.

"We must be sure," replied the First.

"We shall see tomorrow morning," said the Second.

"We will find them," asserted the Last.

Ray woke to a pounding headache, along with the rest of her body as well.

"Hey there," whispered Angel to her, helping her to sit, which made her realize that her hands were shackled and her ankles fettered. "It's okay, we'll get out of here."

The woman shivered at his cold touch but said nothing. As her eyes got used to the light, she found very little in the very dark room. It was a large room, with a metal door and windows that were clearly reinforced. The metal that held her was cold and uncomfortable with no more than a link between each cuff. It didn't allow for much movement. Her eyes went to the vampire with her. He sat next to her, clearly uncomfortable with no shackles.

Angel saw her gaze fall on his wrists. "The braces are more than enough to keep me cowed. Apparently, I can only do as he says as long as they are on me."

Ray reached out to touch one of the braces but was instantly shocked the moment her finger brushed the soft metal. "Great. I'm shackled. Your leashed. And that stupid vampire has it out for you while I have the three evil mages after me. Yeah, this night is just great."

"Hey, it will be okay," whispered Angel as he took her face in his hands and made their gazes meet. "I'll get us out of this, I promise." His thumbs grazed her soft cheeks. It only served to make him realize just how intoxicating she was. Her all-seeing green eyes with her soft velvet skin reached down to the deepest part of him and made him realize just how much of humanity he missed.

The metal door opened to let Spike in. "Isn't this touching?" he snickered. "All the more use to me."

"Let her go Spike, she hasn't done anything to you," growled Angel at him.

"True enough, but that's not the point now is it? Tell me where the ring is."

"What ring? "

"What ring? The bloody ring that makes you, us, walk in daylight, you imbecile! Where is it?" There was anger in him.

"I destroyed it Spike. Now let us go," replied Angel putting himself between the vampire and the girl.

"You think I'll just believe you? Why would you destroy it? There is no possible reason to destroy it!"

Angel could feel the old Spike coming forward. The one that had always been ruthless and right now he had a human woman in the same room as him. If the ensouled vampire could smell the woman, then Spike could be easily drawn to him.

Spike took a step forward, forcing Angel to take a step back. His foot touched Ray's who scrambled to get out of his way. He looked back a moment and found her looking at him with eyes that took him back to a time where he would feed off such beautiful creatures. He swallowed his guilt and turned his attention back to Spike, who hadn't missed the guilty look.

"She smells delicious, no? I wonder how she tastes. Don't you?" the vampire taunted.

Angel could suddenly see why she was there. He took a step away from her with the sudden realization that she was there for him. Spike wanted him to eat her.

Her eyes went to Spike and then to Angel. There was a moment of fear in them before resolve took its place. "If you think being the same room as two vampires scares me, you're wrong blondie," she growled at him but she knew deep down her bravado would do no good.

Spike's face changed to that of the monster. "Well, ain't that stupid. You really should be afraid." He gave a wicked grin to her and then looked at Angel.

"Spike, don't do this," asked Angel suddenly aware that there was nothing he could do to stop this. "I destroyed the ring that night. It doesn't exist anymore."

"Let's say I believe you," Spike started. He looked thoughtful for a moment before smiling again. "I don't really care. Seeing the perfect Angel eat an innocent is something that I've wanted to see for quite a while. Eat her, savour her."

Angel found his body reacting to the order before he do anything. He saw Ray's eyes widen in surprise. He knelt next to her as she was scrambling away but his hand extended and pulled her back to him. Deep within him he found the resolve to stop his actions, just for a moment. Ray looked up at him. Her eyes flashed a deep sliver from her green and calm acceptance came to her.

"It is meant to be," she whispered.

Her words caused confusion in him which lead to his loss of control. His face changed and a moment later he sunk his teeth into her neck. The sweet taste of her filled his mouth. In the back of his mind, the man realized that she tasted so much better than any other human or slayer he had ever had. He felt the strength in him grow and suddenly he pushed her away, with the last bit of will he had over his own body. He stood and took a few steps back but he realized it was too late. He knew her heart was no longer beating. Anger at his own actions overwhelmed him and he jumped at Spike. Before the other vampire could do anything, his hands were around the other's throat making it impossible for any sound to come out. In his rage, he didn't see the flash of light behind him.

He only came back to himself when a gently hand squeezed his shoulder gently. He froze and was suddenly aware that there was someone behind him.

"Angel," said a soft voice. He turned, letting go of Spike, and saw a sight that he would never forget.

There stood Raina. She had silver wings coming out of her back. She was dressed with a white flowing shirt with a silver corset. White boots and pants both with silver trim and a black belt hugging her slim hips. Hanging off the belt, was a brilliant sword. All her piercings and tattoos were gone. She was pure. Angel could feel himself drawn to her, her blood speaking to him.

"Kill her," said Spike behind him.

Angel felt his body obeying before he could think. He went for her neck but he found both her hands on his wrists to stop him. "I'm sorry," he whispered to her.

Ray smiled. "No worries. These are mine anyways," she replied. He felt the control that the bracers had over him slip and suddenly he was free. The golden bracers were no longer on his wrists. He took a step back and felt suddenly happy that it was over. He looked up at the woman he had been so sure he had killed, with a what small form of joy he could have. It quickly slipped away as soon as he saw the bracers on her own arms. There was a difference though. Where before they had been simple bands of metal, now they were formed with an unmatched intricacy around her forearms.

Spike watched the woman take on the bracers and smiled. Now he could really just destroy Angel, at least that will have been done. "Destroy him," he ordered.

Raina looked at Angel who backed away slowly to take a fighting stance. She smiled and took a step forward towards Spike. "Leave Spike. You have nothing left here for you to profit from. Go back to Sunnydale."

"I ordered you to destroy him," Spike said with some uncertainty.

"I am telling you to leave, William," she said with an edge to her voice. There was a sound as she pushed her sword with her thumb out of the scabbard.

Spike didn't need to be told another time. His eyes went to Angel, anger clearly marked in them and the promise that it was not over and he was gone, leaving Angel and the winged woman alone.

Angel took in the sight before him. Raina was the winged woman. The beauty he had once thought marred by the piercings and tattoos was now clear as any could see. "So this is why they wanted you dead."

Raina smiled and nodded. "I am the Angel of Balance and Warrior Queen. They fear me and rightfully so."

Angel took a moment to absorb her words. "So you knew why they were after you."

Her smiled faded just a bit and her wings settled close to her back. "The woman you met no longer exists. She was created to be able to be integrated into this dimension though she is a part of me, she never was really me. She didn't know who's soul she had." She closed the distance between them and reach out to touch his cheek. "She was created in more than one way for you. Everything that happened today was foretold and had to happen. If it hadn't, I would not be here to be able to protect and guide you."

He somehow had no idea how to react to her words. "What about Doyle? Wasn't he sent by the Powers That Be?"

Her eyes saddened just a bit. "Yes and he has his own work to do by your side. But I wasn't sent by the Powers. I was sent by the Gods."

Angel's conception of the world seem to shift with those words. "Gods?" He found himself pulling away from the woman. "I thought they didn't care about mortals."

Her hand dropped to her side gently and she nodded. "They don't. You and I both know that they didn't choose you. You are no different to them than any other being on this plane."

At her words, he felt he needed more space. He stepped away and stalked the room. He stopped when he came upon the stain of blood on the floor. He could smell it keenly. He turned back to her. "You made me crave her. You knew that I wouldn't be able to resist. You put me in a situation where I didn't have a choice." The anger came to him easily and so suddenly that it took him by surprise.

Raina faced him. Her wings spread wide behind her, the tips touching the ceiling before they snapped back closed. The wind buffeted him gently and one single feather floated towards him, which he plucked out of the air. The softness of it between his fingers quelled his anger a moment. "The Powers required the death of an innocent to bind me to you. It was the only way." She turned away from him and headed towards the door. As she neared, her form shifted back to that of Ray, the pierced and tattooed girl who had gone to him for help. She looked over her shoulder when she was at the door. "I carry her death within me, Angel. You may have to live with the guilt of taking her life. I have to live with the knowledge that her life was an illusion created only to bring me into this world. But she was real."

The vampire watched her go. His anger slowly slipping away from him. He felt no pity for Raina's plight but he knew that some things the Powers did made no sense to him. He did realize though that he had been sent a guardian angel and she had just walked away. He made the decision quickly and ran after her.

When he came to the bottom of the stairs, he came to a skidding halt as he noticed that it was day. Ray was waiting for him in the sun. He realized painfully that she was beautiful, human or angel. She extended a hand towards him, which barely was in the shadows of the building. He could feel her blood call to him in that moment and he took a step forward and stopped at the threshold of shadow and light. Her green eyes pierced through him, asking for trust. Without a word, he took her hand. He found himself guided gently into the light and for the first time since he had worn the damned ring, he felt the warmth of sunlight upon his face. Ray pulled his hand and he followed.

"There is a battle to come that no one knows the outcome. Bets are being made on both sides," said the woman as she walked amongst the people he had been asked to protect. "I have been asked to prepare an army for this battle and its warriors."

Angel snapped out of his reveries to focus on her words. "I'm sure you were asked nicely."

She looked up at him and smiled sweetly. "They had no choice in the matter. I am Balance. I do as I see fit to keep from either side of ever winning over the other." Her fingers squeezed his gently. "We are not here to discuss my involvement in the final battle."

Angel looked around him and suddenly things started to change. The people around them started to disappear. The buildings started to crumble. The air became harder to breathe. The sun that had been shinning so bright was slowly blotted it and overcast by angry clouds. He blinked and the transitions to hell was complete.

Bodies of humans and demons alike littered the street they walked. Buildings were scarred by fire and claws. The stench of death hung heavily in the air. "What is this?"

"A possible future," Ray answered, her voice sober. "We failed obviously." She tugged gently on his hand to lead him down an alleyway. They walked in silence till they came to building of Wolfram and Hart. In front of it, he found something that was shocking. He found himself and another man tied down to the ground and left to watch the destruction. "They can't see us."

He could see that future Angel had tried to free himself and so had the man next to him. Both had tugged so much on their bonds that blood was drying slowly. The other man had sorrow clearly marked upon his face. "Who is he?"

"Aleck. The general of my armies and friend for the last thousand years. They would keep both of you to tempt me." The reply was soft and gentle. He could see the same sorrow in her eyes. "Once I have failed in a dimension, I can't come back to it until the balance comes back naturally. It can take hundreds of years. If you are both here, then I have failed so utterly and completely." Her voice drifted off softly as she let go of his hand and suddenly she was the Angel of Balance again. She walked over to them and leaned over to brush blood encrusted hair away from future-Angel's brow. Angel from the present touched his own face as he felt the touch. She kissed his forehead gently and whispered softly to his future counterpart, who seem to understand that someone was there and could not be seen.

Raina moved to Aleck and kneeled on the dirty ground to brush her hands along the horrid wounds on his face, chest and arms. The wounds glowed faintly and started to close. Aleck looked up as if staring straight at her and a chill ran through Angel's body as he realized that they weren't supposed to be able to see them. "My Queen," he whispered softly as a tear formed and slid down. Raina brushed it away as she leaned over and kissed him gently. She moved away from them both back to Angel.

"Thank you," said a hard voice. It took them a few moments to realize that it came from the top of the sign of the building. It was a dark version of Raina standing there, apparently the one that belonged to the future.

Raina instantly placed herself between Angel and the black Raina. "You should not be here."

"Neither should you," replied the dark winged woman as she jumped from the sign and flew the few feet to land in front of them. She looked behind her at the men. "I cannot touch them but they need to know that I care." She looked back at painfully pure Raina. "Take care of them. We must win. This future must not happen. Now go, before they find you here."

The white angel looked behind the black one. "This must not happen," she repeated and reached behind her to grab Angel hand. A moment later, they were standing in front of the law firm's building in daylight once again. They were apparently back in their own time. Ray looked haunted as she looked at the spot of earth that had held both her heroes.

Angel looked around him, seeing the difference between the destruction a few moments before and now the life and vibrancy around him. He fully enjoyed the warmth upon his cold skin. It was as he thought about the warmth that he realized that Ray's hand pulsed of warmth in his. He felt the pulse warm him, as if it was trying to impose its own vibrancy to his dead being. "I need to find Doyle and Cordelia. They were finding those things that were after you when Spike took us."

Ray turned to him and smiled. As his eyes met her pure green ones, there was a shift and suddenly he was standing in his office with his two friends tied together in a corner. In the other corner, three human shaped figures stood murmuring to each other. Angel took stock of the situation and was going to go fight the three but Ray's hand pulled him back. "They are mine Angel, take care of your friends."

He hesitated a moment during which she let go of his hand and a blink later she was the Angel of Balance. She moved towards the three and drew her silver sword. The demons turned. They're expressions changed from that of fury at the interruption to sudden fear as they prepared for battle. "You know," said the First to the woman.

"I know therefore I am," replied Raina.

"You are the Forgotten Angel," said the Second.

"I am the Queen of Warriors," replied Raina.

"You will fail," said the Third.

"I cannot." Raina walked forward to confront the First demon. She sliced his head off cleaning with one swipe of her sword. The Second at her and before the First was finished disintegrated, the Second was gutted with the same flowing strike.

The Third didn't attack though. He stood watching and slowly his form changed to that of black winged man. "You cannot destroy me."

Raina smiled beautifully at him and sheathed her sword. "Brother," she said bowing, her graceful wings spreading behind her. "We can't destroy each other, but I can definitely throw you out." The bracers upon her arms glowed a moment and she made a sweeping gesture with her right towards him. "Be gone, my Brother. Michael." The man took a tentative step forward and suddenly he vanished. She turned towards Angel and his friends whom were now free. "I will see you," Raina said to Angel and turned her attention to the other two. "Thank you." The Angel of Balance bowed gracefully and suddenly she was gone.

There was a moment of silence as they absorbed what had happened. Cordelia turned to Angel, looked at him from head to toe to make sure he was in one piece. "You have lots of explaining to do," she said.

Doyle smiled a moment before his face changed. "That was Ray."

Angel shook his head. "No, Ray is dead," he whispered and said nothing more before going down stairs to his apartment to sleep and meditate on the day, right after a shower to wash the blood off.


End file.
